


More Stories:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Family, Family Dinners, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, General, Happy, Ice Cream, Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Story/Stories, Television Watching, Traditions, Watching cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Ever since last Christmas, Charlie wanted Danny to tell more stories, Does he do it for his boy?, Stay Tuned, It’s good a good one!!!!*





	More Stories:

*Summary: Ever since last Christmas, Charlie wanted Danny to tell more stories, Does he do it for his boy?, Stay Tuned, It’s good a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & his son, Charlie Williams were having a fun time together. The Blond lives to make memories, & he loves to be with his little boy, & it makes his heart happy every happy. Danny knows what his son wants, & it always happens every time that they are together.

 

They had ice cream sundaes for dessert, as soon as they finished their dinner. They watched cartoons for awhile, & it was time for bedtime, They went to get ready for it, as soon as the little boy was in his bed, He asked the same question, that he asks every night.

 

“Can we do more stories tonight, Danno ?”, Danny smiled, & said, “Sure”, He thought of one immediately, which put a smile on Charlie’s face. The Blond wad making sure that he kept the stories interesting, cause he wants to do this as a tradition for his son.

 

The Little Boy was falling asleep, His father smiled, & said, “Goodnight, Baby Boy, I love you so much”, as he kissed him on the top of his head. “Night, Danno, I love you too”, Charlie said sleepily, as his eyes closed. Danny covered him up, & tiptoed out of the room, & into his room.

 

The End.


End file.
